


Subaru Sakamaki x Reader

by InfernityChick



Series: Cute Little One Shots and Scenarios [4]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Bento, F/M, One Shot, Romance, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernityChick/pseuds/InfernityChick





	Subaru Sakamaki x Reader

_ ‘How did it end up this way?’ _ I thought anxiously.  Subaru Sakamaki was right in front of me.  Although, I wished it was a more pleasant moment.  Subaru was holding my wrist in a death grip, and I would be lying if I said it didn’t hurt, but I didn’t look away from him.

“What do you want from me?  What could you possibly want from someone as pathetic as me?” he asked in his captivating, deep voice.  And to think, this all started with a bento...

_ I would always arrive to night class early, and that was how I first time met the lonely white-haired boy.  He seemed so sad underneath his angry façade, but I could see through it. I always wanted to talk to him, but I then found out that he was a vampire.  It’s not that I was afraid of him, I was just too nervous to approach him. So, instead I would secretly put a bento on his desk before he arrived to class.  Even though I wanted to keep it secret, a part of me also wanted him to know the feelings I had for him. _

_ A few days after I started leaving him a bento, when I went to put the bento on his desk I heard a familiar voice say, “What are you doing?” I quickly turned around to see Subaru standing in the doorway looking at me. _

_ “I...uh I...I'm sorry.” I said nervously.  It was the only thing I could think to say.  I tried to get away from him, but he blocked my way.  _

Subaru pinned me against the wall and looked down at me with his beautiful ruby eyes.  “That’s not true Subaru! You’re not pathetic!” I exclaimed, causing him to give me a confused look.

“(Y/N).” he says in a soft voice.   _ ‘Wait he knows my name?’ _ I thought to myself.  He leaned down close to my ear and whispered, “Thank you.”  He came close to my face and connected our lips in a hungry, passionate kiss, but we had to break apart for air shortly after.

“Subaru, I know that you’re a vampire.  But I’m not afraid, because I love you. Since I first met you, I knew I cared for you.  So please, don’t say you’re unwanted because I’m grateful to have you in my life.” I said in and almost pleading voice, and I could see the surprise on his face. 

“Good because you’re mine now.  I won’t let anyone else have you.” he whispered as he pulled me into an embrace.


End file.
